Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3-8-6q}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-q - 6q} + {3 - 8}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-7q} + {3 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7q} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $-7q-5$